


Hell's Dawn

by Vexor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexor/pseuds/Vexor
Summary: What if after Hannibal's capture Will never went to therapy and never met Molly?





	Hell's Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my i'm truly bad at writing but i hope it's to your liking!  
> ill upload new chapters as ideas come along  
> and ill add the tags along with the chapters

The cold crisp morning air was crisp and dry. The morning sun creeping in the window and the birds chirping were a sight to behold. Most people would have smiled at something like this. But not Will. A grumble emitted from his chest as he stood up to close the blinds of his window. Winston laying by his feet. All the other dogs scattered around the room all if, as they should be since it was 5 am. Will was feeling displeased to say the least since he was not a morning person in the slightest. The birds were not the ones that woke him, it was the continuous rhythmic knocking at his door.

“Who could it be at this hour”

Will asked himself as the rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Slowly making his way towards the cause of the irritating sound. He grabbed the door handle and in a smooth and quick motion he opened the wretched door. The light came through the now open door. It was contrasting to the darkness that encapsulated Wills home both day and night. The sound of paws trotting across wood floors made itself known. Every dog made it's way outside for their morning walk. The police profiler had regained his composure. He stared blankly at the figure before him. After a few more blinks the person before him was easy to identify.

”Hello Mr.Crawford, how may I be of service to you today?” Will said in a mocking tone scowling at the presence of his former colleague before him. 

“Hello Will, I know you probably don’t want to see me bu-” 

”Damn right I don’t want to see you. I don’t ever want to see you or Alana or anyone from the bureau. And nothing can make me think otherwise. Nothing Jack. Just leave.”

Will was visibly flustered . Jack was slightly taken aback by the aggression in Wills voice. After a few moments of tense silence the ex-FBI profiler tried to slam the door shut in Crawford’s face. But he got stopped by a hand in the doorway. Before Will could express his displeasure Crawford cut in. 

”Hannibal escaped and we don’t know where he is..” 

Right as the words uttered made contact with Wills brain, his ears started buzzing. His heart dropped down to his knees and was threatening to fall right out of him and take his soul along with him. The bump in his throat made it impossible to breathe right and Will didn’t know if he even wanted to breathe any more. He couldn’t see straight and his head was numb yet heavy, floating yet weighed down. His mind was screaming 'run' but he didn’t know where to. He had nowhere to run because he knows that Hannibal would find him no matter where he was. He closed his eyes for a few moments and imagined a pendulum. After five swings of the pendulum he had regained his composure and let out a sight. His gaze fell upon Jack again.

”How long?” The fear was audible in Wills voice, the slight wavering tone and the shaky intake of air after. 

”Two weeks” Jack replied in a stern voice. 

”Two… Two weeks?!” Will started to breathe more heavily. His eyes shooting to look at the floor because he couldn’t face the man before him any more.

”Yes, Will is something wrong?” Jack had concern in his voice. The laugh that boomed from Graham’s chest made Crawford take a step back and almost fall off of the patio steps. The laugh sounded wholehearted and menacing. Jack wasn’t sure how he was supposed to even react to the situation at hand. Will couldn’t stop laughing and Jack couldn’t figure out what was so damn funny. 

”Is there something you find funny Will?”

”Oh yes Jack, I find it absolutely hilarious ! it's so funny how you knew that a man who framed me for murder ,manipulated me and attempted to murder me more than once. Was roaming free for a whole two weeks before you decided to actually tell me. Isn’t that just hysteric” 

The words dripped out of the shorter man’s mouth like venom. He was now looking straight in to Jack with eyes that lacked any remorse or kindness. He stared with anger and betrayal. He gritted his teeth as he waited for an answer that ,as time went on, he understood wouldn’t come. His hands balled in to fists by his sides, they shook as Wills body stayed tense. 

”I’m sorry, we didn’t think he would escape so easily, we didn't expect him to run so far so quickly. It was a mistake on our part Will. But we need you to help us find him”

”Or maybe you need me to be bait. Like a lure so he comes expecting me ,only to land in your hands and back in Baltimore where he belongs. I’m not yours to mess around with like that Jack. Not any more. It would probably even be better for me and go catch him alone.”

”Will do you even hear what you’re saying? We just want him behind bars like you do, so could you just help us catch him . Then I promise that we wont contact you for the rest of your life. This is all we need from you, just lend us your mind.” 

Will cringed at the remark. That’s how Jack fooled Will in to working for him in the first place. He wasn’t going to fall for the same trick again. Not after what had happened. He knew what he had to do and he was already prepared to face the consequences. Graham didn’t even hesitate for a second before he said: 

“Goodbye Jack.” 

He closed the door shut quickly and locked it. He rubbed his eyes and remembered that his dogs were still outside.

“Damn it” he said quietly as he decided that he will let them in later.

The scruffy and still tired man stretched slightly and looked around his living room. After a few moments it seemed like the thing he was looking for was in sight. Will opened the drawer of an old cupboard and pulled out an old phone that seemed untouched for years. 

While dusting off the phone Will heard Winston whine at his door asking to be let in. Of course Will wouldn’t lock his dogs out for too long so he braced himself to be met with Jacks face yet again. But he was met with nothing but his dogs. Looking around for a few seconds he seemed astounded by how quickly Jack had give up hope of taking Will with him. A loud whistle called all the dogs back home . They came running from all around the field, some even coming out of the nearby woods. The four legged animals were all in the house in a matter of a few minutes. Will could go back to business without having to worry that one of his beloved pets would go missing. He took the phone that he had been holding in his hand the whole time and tried turning it on. Surprisingly the battery still seemed to work and so the device booted up. Two minutes passed before the iconic ‘Nokia’ logo came on screen and everything seemed to be in order. In the time waiting Graham had already made himself some long awaited and needed coffee. Sipping the hot beverage he scrolled through the phone to find the address book. More specifically, the single number that was in his contacts. It had no nickname on it.

A few more sips of coffee and Will selected ‘call’ on the device and put the phone to his ear. 

”Come on pick up…” Will said quietly to the beeping phone, as if he feared someone else hearing him say it. 

Few more seconds of silence pass and then Will hears it. The unmistakable thick European accent. 

”Hello Will”


End file.
